One Who Knocks Is A Dead Man (Season 1)
by GloryThePen
Summary: Glory, a 20 year old female wakes up at the beginning of the apocalypse, and meets several people along the way, like Sam, her current travel partner (and second main character) and Red, a dark-hearted cannibal that seems to evolve along the apocalypse.
1. Chapter 1: Friend Or Foe

**[One Who Knocks Is A Dead Man]  
[Season 1]  
[Chapter 1]  
[Friend Or Foe]**  
Last time Glory remembers, her and her wife had been spending the weekend together before Glory had to move on another business trip.. That's all she remembers. Within what felt like an eternity, Glory awoke in a broken home. The small structure, barely able to stand, had sheltered her enough for the cold nights. The first thing Glory did on instinct, was to search for her wife. Her wife and her unborn child. Glory had gone into a panic. There was no trace of the newly pregnant woman, and Glory didn't know where to search. Stepping outside, she looked around. There were a few people who seemed to act funny. They were smothered in blood and tended to stumble on every step. On complete accident, she caught the attention of one as it slowly stumbled forward.  
"Um.. Sir? Ma'am..?" She called out softly as it continued to approach. It let out a loud groan, trying to call out to its others. No luck, yet it could care less. Continuing on wards, it got closer. Nearly tripping on the steps, it could barely get up to the patio where Glory had been.  
"Shit!" Glory muttered under her breath, noticing it was no longer human. Turning and bolting inside, she searched for the best weapon she could possibly find in the window of time she had left. She sighed. Without luck she was running out of time as the walker had made its way inside. Running up the stairs, she ran to her room that she shared with her wife. There was a shoe box under the bed that held a pistol... With one bullet. Walking cautiously towards the stairs, she looked down towards the bottom of the stairwell. She saw the walker, staring down at the stairs as if it was Houdini magic. Glory, out of breath, lifted the pistol aiming at the walkers head. Pulling the trigger and taking the shot, it fell quietly. The bullet, not so much. The gunshot had attracted tons of walkers. Running outside, she ran into the open garage. Grabbing her keys, she jumped onto an old motorcycle she had previously been working on. Gladly it worked, barely. It had only a small amount of gas left. Enough left to get away at least. Revving it, she took off down the pavement road, towards a small trail behind her small home. The tires had no grip on the sandy path, but it could still get her places. She glanced back as the home slowly left her view. It was a bit heart-breaking to leave, but if her wife was there it was probably too /A few moments of driving, the exhaust on the bike started to sputter. Making louder noises than its already making. Hearing more walker groans in the slight distance, she turned the bike off, and looked around. The walkers started to come into view. The sound of gunshots echoed as the walkers started to fall. After a minute or two of watching the walkers go down from several shots, a quiet group of people emerged. It wasn't much, but they looked well-armed and dangerous. One that seemed to be the leader of the group stepped /"You're welcome." He said. He was tall, with red hair and seemed to wear a outdoors camouflage hunting net over his clothing.  
"Oh.. Thank you." Glory thanked, turning back to her bike, not thinking much of it.  
"Oh, hah, you think we saved you for no reason? You've gotten me and my friends mistaken." The man said. He seemed a bit cocky, yet who wouldn't? A well-armed man with a large group would have no trouble being cocky, much more being able to actually go through with his actions. She felt two group members as they grabbed her shoulders and the leader struck her with what looked like a club or bat of some sort. She had gone unconscious for a while. When she woke up, she didn't open her eyes or sit up immediately, in case there was someone else around that wasn't friendly. She felt cold asphalt under her, so she wasn't laying where she was before. They must have brought her here. Sitting up, she opened her eyes. Shocking enough, she was in a cell. It was quiet. There was ivy along the walls showing that this place was abandoned for awhile. With a huff of breath she stood, walking towards her cell door trying to open it. It was locked. With nothing else to do, she sat on her bed and glanced through the bars, and looked at the cells across from hers. They were all empty, accept two. One had a walker in it, while another had a guy in it. He was about her age, maybe a small-bit older. He sat on his own bed without a care in the world. She couldn't see him well, so she couldn't tell much of what he looked like from her angle, and he was too far away to talk to. The only other thing Glory could think about was her own wife. Glory prayed that her wife had found a group that would keep her safe, considering Glory probably wouldn't be around as long as she thought. The silence was interrupted by the clicking of boots on the floor, as someone walked towards Glory's cell. Glory looked up, slightly shocked on who was now standing at the bars of her cell.


	2. Chapter 2: On Deaths Doorstep

[One Who Knocks Is A Dead Man]  
[Season 1]  
[Chapter 1]  
[On Deaths Doorstep]

(Before we get started, i would like to say that this chapters' title is chosen by my good friend Sam. He'll help me write/create this series)

The man that stood outside Glory's cell, had been someone she recognized. It was Alec, an old school friend of hers from college that happened to be her former relationship partner.  
"Oh fun.." She groaned looking up at him. She could tell that he recognized her as well.  
"Glory? What are you doing here?" Alec asked, slightly panicked, yet he always seemed to be that way.  
"Oh nothing much.. just chilling.." Glory scoffed, sarcastically. Alec let out a disappointing sigh.  
"Never lost your sarcastic charm, i see." He replied, opening the door and pulling her from the cell.  
"That way." He continued, pointing down the hall to a metal door at the end. Glory nodded and walked towards the door, without much thought in what was about to happen. They entered a room. It was well lit, but it was pretty bland. Nothing really accept a few tables and chairs, and a podium at the far wall facing the door. Red stood at that podium as he watched the few people around him take a seat. Glory took a seat after a few harsh words from Alec, but she could tell ever-so-slightly that he didn't mean it.  
"You've got quite the team here, miss Glory" Red said with a smirk, pointing to the people that sat at the other tables. Glory seemed confused as she really didn't know anyone there. Anyone besides Alec of course.  
"It's MRS! I have a ring you know." Glory retorted, glaring at Red.  
"Well you won't need that now, will you?" Red replied, the man beside him raising his gun and placing the aim to Glory. Glory shot to her feet and looked up.  
"W-wait what? What are you doing?!" She yelled, flustered and panicked. Red kept still with his aim, and was about to pull the trigger without a response, when a sharp, loud tap came from the wall to the left. Lowering his weapon slightly, he called for Alec and a few others to check it out. As they walked forward towards the wall, there was a crack, then an explosion on the outside of the wall, that caused the cemented wall to fall and crumble. Glory made a run for it. In a dead-line sprint towards the gaping hole, and as she left, there were many military soldiers that stepped in through the dust and started shooting at Red, Alec, and any others that weren't hostages. The first thing Glory thought to do was run to the forest. Luckily one surrounded the building, about half a mile out.  
Glory eventually got there, and a few minutes later, the military group followed.  
"Is everyone alright?" The leader said, looking over the people they saved quickly. Glory nodded. They all sat at the edge of the forest for a while, making sure everyone was alright thoroughly and got going again. They followed the edge of the forest for a while, until a small brown cabin came in the distance.  
"How will we all fit in that, exactly?" A woman said, pointing to the cabin.  
"You'll see." The leader at the front said. Glory decided to stay quiet. But wanted to ask about her wife badly. 'She has to be here. She just has to be!' Glory thought, desperately. As they approached the cabin, they walked inside. Moving the bookcase, there was a tunnel below it, where the military group told everyone to go in. After everyone was in and the tunnel was covered back up, they all started to explore. It was a giant underground military base. Everyone entered a large empty room. On the other side of this room was a group of more people. The military group was wanting to see if anyone knew each other and they could reunite families and friends. Glory searched frantically for her wife, but without luck, gave up. She stood until something new happened. Glory kept her gaze low to the floor, until movement caught her eye. Someone had stepped out to the front of the crowd on the other side of the room. Glory recognized her. Glory's heart started racing, it was her wife. The wife that Glory thought was dead, was standing only a few feet away. The both ran towards each other, closing into a hug.  
"I thought you were dead!" Glory said, bringing herself to tears.  
"So did i!" Her wife replied. Glory pulled away from the hug into an immediate kiss. After a moment of the romance, an officer stopped them to ask.  
"So, your family?" He asked politely. They both nodded. "What's your names?"  
"Glory Penn." Glory said, pointing to herself. "My wife, is Carter Penn." Glory continued, introducing them both. "What about you..?"  
"My name? It's Sam. General Sam."

 _(I hope you enjoyed that. Today you guys met Gen. Sam and my wife! Oh and to the viewer that said i watched Blacklist, i don't. XD it's just a coincidence.)_


End file.
